Chapter 5: "Must've Been Some Party"
(May 29, 2008. Kesem and her teammates reach the Batcave, but are hindered by the laser lighting. Kesem tries to deactivate the laser.) * Dylar: Must have been some party. Kaos did this? * Kesem: Exposed my identity and froze all WayneTech assets. Made Bruce Wayne a non-person. * Dylar: I still can't believe he lost it this bad. Even with what the Puppet Master did. * Kesem: In Kaos's mind, he destroyed Alanus Castle. * Dylar: I'm not following... * Kesem: Somehow, the Puppet Master altered Kaos's mind so he believed he was fighting Raven... but it was Glumshanks. * Lenat: (in shock) No... * Kesem: The Puppet Master linked the nuke's trigger to Glumshanks's heartbeat. When he and Nevar died, Alanus died with them. * Hanso: Kaos was vulnerable. Probably for the first time in his life. * Anmah: (Looking at Hanso) His fear won out. * Kesem: Cedric died trying to save Harry Potter. * Dylar: Alright. Moving on. (The laser gets deactivated and they start going towards the Batcave.) What's with all the security? I mean, he already trashed the place. * Kesem: (turning towards Dylar) Would you take any chances with me? I need to crank up the Batcave's back-up generator. (Towards Lenat) You're with me. (Towards the other three) You three secure the Batcave entrance. It's in the study. (Everyone agrees.) * Dylar: That's a great plan, Spooky, but, uh, isn't this your show? * Kesem: Splitting up saves time. And you're best suited to take out the automated sentry guns. * Dylar: Alright then. Operation Thunder Eagle Lighting... whatever... is underway! (Anmah and Hanso accompany Dylar, while Kesem and Lenat proceed in their way. All of a sudden, they halt at an entrance to check if the coast was clear.) Over there! (They move further.) * Anmah: Cold... (And he moves forward, slowly, trying to open the door.) SHHHH! (A wave of cannonballs is forced, pushing Anmah to bang on the opposite wall. He falls.) * Dylar: Oh, shit... (He reveals himself and shoots an arrow at the Bazooker Doomlander, only to be stopped by her.) The D. Bazooker! * Bazooker Doomlander: (alongside the D. Brawler) D. Brawler, playtime! * Brawler Doomlander: Arrow Girl! (He walks towards Dylar, while the Bazooker Doomlander walks towards Hanso. Dylar strikes a trick arrow on the D. Brawler.) * Dylar: Oh, shit. (The D. Brawler lifts Dylar and fights with her.) * Brawler Doomlander: Arrow Girl hurt D. Brawler! shoots a series of arrows at the D. Brawler, knocking him back. * Dylar: Arrow Girl smash D. Brawler. monster throws funiture at Dylar, but she destroys them and knocks him back. * Brawler Doomlander: Squash Arrow Girl! shoots more arrows, knocking the D. Brawler back. * Brawler Doomlander: Kill Arrow Girl! D. Brawler fails tor each Dylar and is knocked back again. * Brawler Doomlander: D. Brawler hurt Arrow Girl! continue fighting. Dylar wins a round. * Dylar: Stings, doesn't it? combo gets broken by the D. Brawler as he nears defeat. * Brawler Doomlander: Puny arrows no hurt. * Dylar: So, I'll use the non-puny ones. tie on collision. Dylar's super-move defeats the Brawler Doomlander. * Dylar: Huh... looks like the Indestructo pill works. (Hanso continues tackling the D. Bazooker, while Anmah recovers and moves.) Aw, for the love-a... Anmah, Grand Slam! (Anmah does so on the D. Brawler, and knocks him out of the building.) You kids have fun! Stay outta the street! (The D. Bazooker knocks out Hanso.) * Bazooker Doomlander: Stupid Amazon. (An arrow is struck at her cannon and it explodes, injuring the D. Bazooker.) * Dylar: That wasn't very nice, Bazooky. fight. The Bazooker Doomlander gets beaten by Dylar in a round. * Dylar: Archery's a hobby. combo gets broken, again, by the D. Bazooker. * Bazooker Doomlander: You ever shut up? * Dylar: Every other Tuesday. tie on collision. Dylar defeats the Bazooker Doomlander with her super-move again. * Dylar: Thought that'd warm me up... * Anmah: What did I miss? Everything cool? * Dylar: Frosty. How's the D. Brawler? (She ties the D. Bazooker's hands.) * Anmah: Weightless. In orbit. * Hanso: You didn't. (Kesem and Lenat come into the scene.) * Kesem: The D. Brawler's a zombie. He'll be fine. Let's go. It won't be long before Kaos knows that we're here. (Kesem walks ahead, followed by his teammates. In Lexcorp, Wilsa and Kaos have a talk in a meeting room.) * Wilsa: So you need some sort of scanner. To help identify these duplicates? * Kaos: Exactly. (He takes out a small device containing some data.) This is data from the duplicate moon warrior I'm holding at Stryker's. (Wilsa takes it.) * Wilsa: That's helpful. It's still going to take a few weeks. * Kaos: You'll figure it out. (With a lot of belief on Wilsa.) You always do. * Wilsa: Glad to be of service. (Kaos gets up and shakes hands with Wilsa before leaving.) No dinner this evening? Stephan has a new shipment of that Kansas beef. * Kaos: (with a little giggle) Next time. (And he leaves. He stops in between, with a brief pause.) These duplicates. Do you think there's a Lois where they came from? * Wilsa: There was only one Lois. (Kaos leaves. Back in the batcave, Kesem leads his teammates to the Batcave through an elevator.) * Dylar: I've never seen the Batcave. Our Batcave, anyway. Should be... (The elevator's doors open.) interesting! (They all walk into the Batcave's operational room.) * Lenat: How did you hide anything in here from Kaos? Looks like he was pretty thorough. * Kesem: The cave walls are injected with lead polymer. There's no way he could find what we're here for. (Initiates the system.) * Dylar: Sounds environmentally safe... * Anmah: You sure went to a lot of trouble. Between this and the DNA... * Kesem: Neutralizing Kaos was not a call I could make alone. So I put the weapon in a vault that only opens by simultaneously sampling DNA from Kaos's closest allies. * Dylar: Our counterparts. * Kesem: With Cedric Diggory dead, and the others backing Kaos's insanity, I needed you. Your matching DNA. (Kesem walks to the wall where he had hidden his vault.) It's behind there. Anmah... (Anmah uses his yellow ring to drill open the wall. A small piece of rock fell. Pointing at it...) That one. (Anmah picks up the rock.) * Dylar: A rock... you're gonna throw a rock... at Kaos... (Kesem walks a little further to a spot. She takes a remote and presses a button to rip open the base, where the DNA sampling scanner was hidden, to unlock the vault.) * Kesem: (instructing everyone) Hands on the scanners. (Anmah places that piece of rock(vault) containing the weapon.) * Dylar: Yellow? * Kesem: Computer... begin recognition scan... (The computer does so and breaks open the vault. Kesem opens the case where the weapon set was placed.) That's it. Let's move. (Suddenly, a sound of explosion is heard from the top of the Batcave. Pieces of rock falls. Kesem hides the vault. Golden Queen and the Sorcerer Doomlander appear.) * Hanso: You... * Sorcerer Doomlander: Let your guard down at your peril. (The D. Sorcerer attacks Hanso. Anmah and Lenat run behind them. Dylar faces Golden Queen. She laughs.) * Golden Queen: Our Green Arrow was just as arrogant. * Dylar: And probably just as handsome. two ladies fight in the Batcave with Dylar winning. * Dylar: And another thing: Our Wonder Woman is better looking. (Lenat tackles the D. Sorcerer with his trident and they fight. Lenat is overpowered.) Lenat... (Dylar strikes a trick arrow, while Kesem shoots his batrope at the D. Sorcerer. Hanso uses her Lasso of Truth at him and Anmah uses his ring, arresting the D. Sorcerer.) * Anmah: That's enough, D. Sorcerer. You're done. * Sorcerer Doomlander: You presume too much... (The D. Sorcerer strikes his thunder, overpowering everyone except Dylar. Everyone faints, except Dylar.) * Dylar: Should've seen that coming... * Sorcerer Doomlander: Only one of you remains. * Dylar: Yeah, but I'm the one to beat. fight. Dylar wins against the D. Sorcerer's magic. * Dylar: And Sparky makes four. * Kesem: (Looking at the weapon, which was burnt down by the D. Sorcerer's lightining) Damn. * Anmah: Can it be fixed? * Kesem: The kryptonite's intact, but the optical resonator is beyond repair. Even with Wilsa, we don't have enough resources to build a new one quickly. * Dylar: Looks like we're gonna need help. (Kesem walks away.) Category:Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Injustice